Question: Simplify the expression. $-7n(-2n-1)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7n}$ $ = ({-7n} \times -2n) + ({-7n} \times -1)$ $ = (14n^{2}) + (7n)$ $ = 14n^{2} + 7n$